enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Spirit (video game)
Girl Spirit was announced for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One at San Diego Comic-Con International 2021, where those attending could play a demo of the game. Girl Spirit was released on all three platforms at once in 2021 in each of the following regions: USA (October 26), Australia (November 11), and Europe (November 12). Ghoul Spirit was produced by Bamtang and distributed by Outright Games. The game takes place in its own continuity, where the player assumes the role of a new female student at Enchatria High. This student can be customized by combining a number of premade trait options, such as facial design, skin color, and outfit. The goal of the game is to befriend the other students and earn the respect of the teachers to eventually become the Scream Queen at the Terror Under The Sea dance. The game was supported by a website and a channel on the ''Enchatria Girls'' YouTube account. Version comparison All three versions of Girl Spirit are the exact same game, though with accommodations made in response to the abilities and limitations of the platforms. The PlayStation 4 and PS4 pro versions are identical, but the PS4 pro version allows the player to take a photo of themself and use it to customize the avatar around. Also on Xbox One and Xbox One X versions are identical, but the Xbox One X version allows the player to take a photo of themself and use it to customize the avatar around. The Nintendo Switch version does not allow for a photo to be taken, but the console's larger processing power and the Joy Con's abilities makes for richer content. Unlike the handheld versions, the console version has students walking around the school, has a sign outside the school ground that is readable, and contains slightly more complex versions of some of the mini-games. When putting together the avatar, the Wii version also allows the player to select different color designs for the outfits, an option not offered in the handheld versions. Gameplay Girl Spirit starts with requesting the player to create their student avatar to navigate the digital Enchatria Girls with. Players can choose from a selection of six superhumans - mash-up white, black, wild, animal, wrestler, and mighty - several facial design, several skin colors, several haircuts, two outfits, and in the Wii version several outfit color designs, to put together their avatar. A name also needs to be chosen, which can be one the player creates themself or selects from a generator. Once the avatar has been created, it is spawned in the office of Principal Goodway and the player is required to pick up their student ID from a nearby machine. From this point, the actual game starts. The gameplay is divided over six regular student missions, one secret student mission, one Freedom Flaw mission, and five assignments by the teachers. The student missions make up the bulk of the gameplay and can be done in whichever order the player chooses, though only one mission can be active at a time. The assignments can be done at any moment the player so chooses, but the secret student mission and the Freedom Flaw mission need to be unlocked by completing regular student missions. Summary Diary The diary is a tool in the game to keep track of the player's relations with the students and teachers. It has 22 entries, of which six for teachers. The quality of the relation is displayed by means of a gauge: the fuller it is, the better the relation. While the relations with the main characters and the teachers follow from completing chapters and going to classes, the gauges for relations with the other students seem to fill up for no reason at all. The game doesn't even allow the player to interact with Abby, Zee and Jessica and still their relation gauges will fill up too. Aside from the gameplay use, the diary also holds small notes on all 23 characters mentioned. Some of these reveal information found only in Girl Spirit, or at least at the time of the game's release. Each student also has a secret second note that needs to be unlocked with a code, though Jessica's is unlocked by default. Some of these codes could be found at the Enchatria Girls YouTube channel, which put up a Video Game playlist of eight shorts. At the end of these shorts, codes are given out. Rachel's code (1331) and the player's code (1333) unlock the Growlicious Pets Locker Sticker Pack and the Skull-Tastic Locker Sticker Pack respectively, while 1329 unlocks the Girls Rule Locker Sticker Pack and 1330 unlocks the Fab Pets Locker Sticker Pack and 1332 unlocks the Fear Squad Locker Sticker Pack, but the other codes unlock extra notes on the relevant characters. A particular oddity is Scarlett's code, which upon entry claims a note for the Sapphires Twins has been unlocked. This appears a leftover from an intent to give the Sapphire Twins their own entry in the diary, which was scrapped before release. #'Rachel' - Rachel blogs about DIY projects. Her younger sister is Tawnya. (1313) #'Judy' - Judy always needs her royal bandages! Judy is scared of the dark. (1318) #'Gina' - Her parents are the oldest monsters. Chlorine dyes her hair green and blue. (1324) #'Wendy' - Her first words were "Brain Freeze!" She has two blue eye. (1314) #'Scarlett' - Scar is Japanese for "tiger" (SCARlett). She quit fearleading because of Judy. (1326) #'Lori' - Her father was a Roman Centurion. Her mom was Dracula's normie servant. (1323) #'Tim Plaisence' - He is on the track team with Clyde and Keith. His head sparks fire when he's excited. (1325) #'Keith' - His hometown is Petros Island, Greece. He has 2 aunts in Greece: Euryale and Stheno. (1315) #'Elsa' - Her favorite comic is "Man Fast". Her eyelids blink one at a time. (1319) #'Mr. Who' - Named Stage and Team magazine's "Deadliest Drama King" three years in a row. Teaches Drama in the Theater. #'Brainy' - Brainy's real name is Brainy Puffie. Elsa has a big crush on Brainy. (1321) #'Ms. Kindergraben' - Has a Bachelor's Degree in Candy Construction. Teaches Home Ick. #'Jack Andrews' - Jack's mom and Tim's dad are siblings. He normally comes out at night. (1322) #'Principal Goodway' - Has a horse named Nay Nay. #'Mr. Wick' - "A dull mind cannot cut the cheese of knowledge." - Favorite Quote. Teaches Mad Science. #'Mr. Dummy' - "Knowledge is the cure for every curse." - Favorite Quote. Teaches Clawculus. #'Clyde' - He and Lori make a cute couple. No dumb jock–Clyde loves competition! (1320) #'Coach Levi' - "You can't hide from fitness!" #'Layla Parton' - She plays rockabilly and blues guitar. Her dad teaches keyboard class at EH. (1327) #'Zee' - She has a magic tricks and use a Abra-zee-dabra #'Abby' - She isn't afraid to call it like it is. Her favourite sport is snowboarding and skiing. (1317) #'Jessica' - She has an anonymous column in the school paper. She is a ghost from the 19th Century. #'Ryder' - He likes to play basketball at EH. He is the only human at Monster High. (1316) Reception The Nintendo Gamer issue of December 2021 gave the DS version of Girl Spirit a score of 50 out of 100. In general, the Wii version has received better appreciation than the Nintendo Switch versions. Notes *One of the chambers in the game is the Theater, which appears to be just another name for the Auditorium. It is possible the two are not the same area of Monster High though, since the stage in the webisodes sometimes does and sometimes doesn't feature a runway. *The Mad Science potion-making quests reveal that unicorns, lovebirds, ogres, jackalopes, gremlins, goblins, Pegasus, the Hydra, the Phoenix, the Kraken, the Scylla, the Charybdis are canon to the Monster High universe. *Despite a gorgon's stare being able to petrify people by looking at them, the gorgon avatar does not wear sunglasses(But it was confirmed that not all gorgons can turn people to stone). *The game features a chapter dedicated to Gina Miller, but not one dedicated to Keith. In contrast, the game offers the option to play as a gorgon, but not as a australian. Gallery Enchatria-Girls-Girl-Spirit-(2021)-Nintendo-Switch.png|Nintendo Switch boxart Enchatria-Girls-Girl-Spirit-(2021)-PS4.png|PlayStation 4 boxart Enchatria-Girls-Girl-Spirit-(2021)-Xbox-One.png|Xbox One boxart External links *Review: Enchatria Girls: Girl Spirit (Nintendo Switch) at Diehard Gamefan *Review: Enchatria Girls: Girl Spirit for Switch, PS4, & Xbox One at Technology Tell *Amazon customer reviews on the Switch version *Amazon customer reviews on the PlayStation 4 version *Amazon customer reviews on the Xbox One version Category:Article stubs Category:Games